


The Magician's Oath

by ClearAutumnVibes



Series: The Magician's Oath [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, False Identity, Fluff and Angst, Gods and Goddesses, Immortality, LGBTQ Character, Magic and Science, Magical Realism, Nonbinary Character, Original Mythology, Other, Reincarnation, i will tag as i go, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearAutumnVibes/pseuds/ClearAutumnVibes
Summary: Solsia is the Kingdom of the Sun. With beautiful marble structures and magic all around, it dazzles all who see its splendor. But behind the glittering facade lies the kingdom's darkest secrets, from a corrupted court to a magician with a terrible secret.As a revolution boils beneath, Court Doctor Victor Maroon finds himself facing a past he never thought he had, a present that lies in uncertainty, and a future filled with danger. Will he find out what this strange magician means to him? And will this strange magician reveal their name that has been lost to time?Most importantly, will Doctor Victor Maroon learn about the magician's oath?
Relationships: Lucem/Vittore Rosso (Past), Lucem/Vittore's Reincarnation (One-Sided), Mage/Scientist
Series: The Magician's Oath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. A Place of Magic

“What are you doing in my shop?”

The person who had intruded the shop bowed in apology. His dark red trench coat brushed against the floor. “My apologies, I saw the light through the window and assumed the shop was still open.”

The shop owner crossed their arms, their blue cloak catching the light with its golden embroidered stars and narrowed their black eyes at him. “Well sorry to break it to you but, my shop is closed. Come again tomorrow, please.”

“I’m already here now.” The intruder sighed, “And I merely ask for a card reading, I promise to pay you!”

The shop owner frowned and took in his visage. The intruder’s light brown eyes have dark circles around it. His gloved hands are wringing around themselves. Plus, it is rather late into the night, so to turn him away when he travelled all this way to the shop would be kind of cruel.

“Very well,” They sighed, “You wanted a card reading yes?”

“Indeed. It’s a matter than had been stressing me for days. I find that a card reading may give sufficient advice.” He said as the shop owner led them into a room presumably where they did card readings.

If he’s honest, he’s not even sure why he’s here. All he had was a nightmare and when he decided to talk a walk around the city, found himself wandering to this very shop. ‘Lumox’, a magic shop that has a high repute among both scholars and mages. The owner is supposedly a very genial and elegant person with a sharp mind to boot. As such, he thought that a card reading may put him at ease, it’s not like he has anything better to do.

As they entered the room, he looked around from the curtains patterned with stars and the ceiling painted to resemble a sky shifting from night and day, there lays a circular table at the center and two chairs. The tablecloth was designed with the phases of the moon. The shop owner gestured to the side where the new moon is stationed.

“Sit there, Mr…?”

“Doctor, actually, Doctor Victor at your service.” He bowed once more before taking his seat. 

The shop owner nodded their head, long black hair spilling over their shoulders. They took a seat where the full moon is printed. “You may call me Ellis, or if one were to include my title, Magi Ellis.”

Victor nodded his head, thinking of the odd wording. Perhaps it’s the way of the magicians?

The room is silent save for the sound of cards shuffling. Once Ellis had finished, they set the cards down, “Cut the deck into three piles.”

Victor did as told, if he was honest this was his first reading. His hand shook a bit as he set aside the piles. Hopefully, this may actually provide answers.

Once the piles were arranged, Ellis said, “Pick which pile will be on top and then which one will be on the bottom.”

With a dep breath, Victor took his piles and moved them as he liked.

“Good. Now, let’s see…” Ellis took the deck and set down three cards.

The first card featured a solemn man with a gilded crown on his head, on one hand he holds a scepter and the other a sword. He wears red and gold, the colors of royalty. The label was the number, ‘IV’. The card is reversed.

The second card is a woman, her eyes blindfolded and the sword she holds balancing scales on the tip. The card held the number ‘IX’.

The final one depicted two people, holding each other close as they looked into the other’s eyes. The number is ‘VI’.

“Four, nine, and six?” Victor raised an eyebrow.

“The Emperor reversed, Justice, and the Lovers. Let me see here, you’ve a problem relating to someone with authority. Mainly, that person has been abusing their power for quite some time now. It seems here you want to bring that person to justice, and you have just the idea how.” Ellis glanced at the bottom card of the deck. “The final card though, your actions will be for the better. It will bring a union of ideals and lessen the problems when dealing with this…authority figure.”

Victor’s eyes widened. “That’s scarily accurate. How long have you been practicing?”

“For as long as I could remember, Doctor.” Ellis smiled with pride. “Now, Doctor Victor, how long have you been planning a rebellion against the king?”

Victor stilled. “How did you know that?!”

Ellis brought up the bottom three cards of the deck. One was labelled ‘V’ with what seemed to be a wise old bishop. The second was a wheel that held zodiac signs, the top has a raven and the bottom hold a dove. Finally the last one is of a woman, blowing a trumpet with wings of a dove.

“The Hierophant, the Wheel of Fortune, and Judgement, a change of tradition and a final look at the actions, combined with what I’ve read, it must no doubt be changing the position of the authority who had abused his power so. The fact you are the Court Doctor Victor Maroon helps.”

“You actually recognized me?” Victor stood up, brushing off his coat. He briskly walked to the door. “You didn’t see me, alright?”

Ellis lifted a hand and the floor’s perimeter began to glow.

Victor cursed under his breath as he realized it was glowing with magical symbols. He never noticed the room was fully warded!

“I mean you no harm, I merely want to tell you that I want to help.” Ellis stood up and walked closer to him. “I want to aid your rebellion, Doctor. If you think I’m lying then I can swear on my magic, right this instant.”

“Why would you do this for a man you’ve just met, Magi Ellis?” Victor turned around in irritation.

“It’s not for _you_ , Doctor. I want in because the king has been running Solsia to the ground!” Ellis shouted, the lightbulb flaring brighter for a moment.

Victor frowned and looked away. “I’ll admit to being perhaps a touch bit paranoid. The walls have ears after all, Magi.”

“Not in this shop it does, Doctor. I understand your paranoia but I swear on my magic, I tell the truth.”

Victor watched with wary eyes as Ellis’ neck had a faint chain of light form before fading away.

Ellis brought up their hand and allowed a small ball of light to form. “See, I’m not lying. Let me join the rebellion and I promise you, I can aid you greatly.”

“…You’re very insistent on this.” Victor pointed out. “Ah well, I’ll talk to the actual resistance leader and then I’ll see.”

Ellis grinned. “I’d like to talk to the leader myself. Tell you what, you can blindfold me and everything when leading me to your resistance. Just come here tomorrow and pick me up.”

“A mighty bit excessive, wouldn’t you agree?” Victor scoffed. “Very well, tomorrow at nine in the morning. I’ll pick you up then. It was a pleasure meeting you, I suppose, Magi Ellis.”

“Wait, one question, why is it you seemed to protest so much to me joining your resistance?” Ellis asked as they let down the barrier.

Victor furrowed his eyebrows and hummed. It’s not like he can say that some part of him worried about the magician being hurt. An odd part of him acted as if he had to protect this person and keep them away from possibly being hunted by the city’s king.

“I suppose I merely did not want to have an innocent suddenly silenced so soon by the king. We both know what happens to those who anger King Tenebrus. Good night, Magi Ellis.”

Ellis walked him out of the shop. “Stay safe, Doctor Victor, these are trying times.”

The moment Victor left the shop, Ellis closed the door and moved to turn off the shop lights.

“Brother, joining another human rebellion?” A deep and commanding voice echoed behind them.

Ellis turned around and scowled. “Oberon! Don’t just turn up behind me.”

“Answer the question, Lucem. I thought you were supposed to keep a low profile after what happened last time.” Oberon smirked, crossing his arms. The shine of his armour reflecting in the shop’s light.

Lucem rolled their eyes. “I know what I said, but I swear this is it! This time, I’ll find him for sure! Besides, Solsia’s in dire need of a revolution of its own, don’t you agree?”

“If you say so. I’ll be telling the heavens I’ll be busy. Don’t get complacent, you may be immortal but you are still susceptible to being injured by mortal means.” Oberon scoffed.

With those parting words, Oberon turned away and faded from sight, looking back to wave Lucem a final good bye.

Rolling their eyes, Lucem huffed. “’Don’t be stupid’ he says, bah! I may have had a momentary lack of intuition the last time but this time, I know he’s here. Vittore’s reborn soul has to be in Solsia. After all, this is where Stellium used to be before it fell.”

Either way, Lucem has no idea if what they’re saying is true. They may have an inkling he’s here but it could end up a false lead. For now, they’ll simply have to prepare to meet the rebellion’s leader tomorrow. Hopefully, they can convince the leader to allow them to join. Life has been getting a bit dull as a shop owner after all. But most importantly, the people of this city deserve better.

“For the revolution, for the people, and for you, Vittore.” They shook their head in memory. “The last time I said that was a mere five years ago. At this rate, I can add ‘Professional Rebeller’ to my list of titles.” 


	2. A Kingdom of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Victor brings Magi Ellis to meet the Revolution's Leader. His own thoughts are muddled the more he learns about Magi Ellis, especially when being with then feels frighteningly familiar...

Victor swerved through the market place, keeping his head down low. He had come from the laboratories and was working his way to where the magical shops are located. The layout of Solsia had kept the more magically dense parts of the city separate from the laboratories and other scientific facilities as a preventive measure against future problems when magic interacts with science without proper guidance or caution.

It’s a finding he knew all too well, having used it as a basis for his own research in order to help update the wards and protections around the Sunrise Castle. Apparently, magical barriers are similar to electromagnetic fields. This tended to not mix well with the pure sciences but worked wonders for those who specialized in scientific magic.

He bumped into a person on his way by accident, murmuring an apology as he continued through. Damn, he need to keep his head straight instead of thinking about his work. Or more like it, he needs to stop thinking about things related to the revolution. After all, he’s been stressing over how to properly bring down the wards around the castle for quite some time now.

The market is lively as always. People shouting their goods or bartering, others haggling for a cheaper price, Victor brings his hat lower to hide his face. It wouldn’t be good to be recognized here.

Finally getting out of the crowd, Victor kept his stride, passing by multiple shops until he arrived at ‘Lumox’.

Clearing his throat, Victor opened the door and entered. “Ellis?”

Compared to the hum and buzz of the crowded market, the shop was rather calm. Sunlight streamed through the curtains and the scent of sandalwood filled the air, it’s a rather soothing scent. He noticed a stick of incense sitting on the counter side, but not a sign of Ellis anywhere.

Closing the door behind him, he began to look around.

There are jars of dried herbs and resins. A shelf full of magical books and a display case of athames and carved wands. There’s crystals of all sorts, from a rough geode to smoothened eggs, each shining innocently. He can see a curtain of sheer blue cloth pulled back to reveal the room he entered last night.

As he walked towards it he could see Ellis, sitting there with a gentle expression, enjoying the morning sun. He noticed hair tied up in a bun with a braid still coming down the back of their neck. The sunlight streaming through the windows glittered over the cloak they have of a night sky and falling stars.

“Beautiful…” He murmured.

Ellis looked up from their steaming cup of tea, a smile on their face as they set it down and walked up to Victor. “Merry met, Doctor Victor. You look well today.”

“Good morning, Magi Ellis.” Victor cleared his throat. “You wanted to meet at nine and here I am. I arranged a meeting with the leader of our revolution, but I must be sure you will not use your magic.”

“Is that so?” Ellis hummed as they moved out of the room. “Then follow me, I’m sure you’ll be satisfied with this solution then.”

Victor stepped aside as Ellis passed, their eyes making contact before Ellis tuned away to look, their smile still present on their face. He trailed after them, curious as they strode though the shop with confidence, their hand waving above the glass counter. Their hand landed on a golden threaded rope.

“Wait is that, _spirit binding rope_? Those are hard to come by, Ellis. Only the royal guard as well as those higher up the military have them.” Victor raised an eyebrow as Ellis handed it to him.

“Yes it is, and I’ll have you know that I made this _myself_. You can tie up my hands once we’re at the meet up.” Ellis grinned, “Now, let me set aside my tea and we’ll be off. You can stay in the Night Room while waiting.”

For a second time, Victor found himself sitting in this room, with star curtains and the moon phase table cloth. He dryly wondered what Ellis’ obsession with all things related to the night came from and if it was unique only to them. After all, everything almost feels night themed. Their clothing held sewn stars and their necklace held the moon, and their eyes shined like a lake that reflected the starry night sky.

… Ugh, he needs to focus.

First, he needs to screen them for any weapons: wands, knives, and so on. Then when they’re at the location, he’ll tie their hands and lead them to the booth where Prince Castor is hiding. They’ll discuss Ellis joining the revolution. They part ways and he never has to bother seeing them and their… haunting black eyes.

Easy, right?

Hitting his head of the table, he groaned.

Not so easy, not when Ellis seems to charm him with a smile and witty phrase. This has to be the delirious lack of sleep talking, yes? Alright, he’ll sleep more then. It’ll be fine. He’ll be fine.

No worries. No attachments. No pain.

“Doctor Victor, are you well?” Ellis raised an eyebrow. “I heard a thump and a groan, you didn’t hit your head, did you?”

“Oh no, it’s fine. Just the late wok getting to me.” Victor waved it off. “Before we go, I’ll have to make sure you have no weapons on you.”

“Are you asking to pat me down?” Ellis snickered, lifting their arms up. “Go ahead, Doctor, do as you’re pleased.”

Victor flushed as he moved to pat them down. His hands hesitating over the chest. “I-is this alright?”

“You have my permission to cop a feel.” Ellis winked, their smile growing cheekier by the minute.

Victor scowled at this, trying to hide his embarrassment as his hands touched their chest. Slowly, he moved his hands down, trailing until it was inches above the waist. Then he followed their sides, nothing. He moved downward, gipping the leg and sliding down, empty. He did the same for the other, making it as quick as possible.

“Satisfied, Doctor?” Ellis’ voice broke him out of his reverie.

He straightened up, “Yes. Finished. Let’s go.”

They passed through the door of the shop, pausing so that Ellis can lock the door. They passed through the market place, Ellis walking as normal, the hood of their cloak down as they waved at people they knew. The scent of freshly baked goods wafted through the air as they passed a baker who sold kiwi flavored goods.

“Ah, Ellis, come for a kiwi muffins? They’re fresh from the oven too!” The baker grinned, lifting up a tray of muffins.

“I’ll have one, I’m a bit busy right now.” Ellis smiled, handing the coins for it.

The baker handed them two muffins, taking the coins and keeping it. “Here you go, and here’s another one for free, give it to your companion, he looks rather tired.”

Ellis nodded and waved goodbye.

“I suggest we not take any more stops, Magi.” Victor sighed as he took the offered muffin from Ellis. “Erm, you didn’t have to buy me one, you know?”

“Actually, that one’s free,” Ellis chuckled, looking at him smugly.

Rolling his eyes, Victor continued walking, biting into his own muffin and finding it to be light and smooth. It wouldn’t rival that of a palace baker but it tastes better than what one would expect off a market stall. The kiwis gave it the softer taste of fresh fruit. It’s no wonder Ellis seems to be a regular.

He finished it quickly. “Thank you for the muffin, I was rather hungry.”

“Don’t worry about it. And I suggest you watch your tongue, Doctor. Thanking someone of magic holds plenty of unwanted consequences.” Ellis warned him, “I’ll let this slide but do not, ever thank me unless you want to owe me something, Doctor.”

“I shall keep that in mind, Magi Ellis.” Victor replied, it’s been a while since he ever spoke to someone of magic. Not since… Yes, it’s been long. He should remind himself of the rules when dealing with such folk.

The two exited the market place, cutting through the square where a fountain stood tall. The square also held the clock tower, a large marble sun that rang to announce the time. The actual sun shined brightly, reflecting off the fountain water, a beautiful sight he’s used to seeing.

“Today is a lovely day, isn’t it?” Ellis sighed wistfully, their eyes gazing at the town square with serenity.

“I suppose. It’s a sight one sees every day.” Victor replied.

Ellis snorted. “Doesn’t mean it’s any less beautiful. The sun rises and sets, the moon gives an ethereal glow, but do you ever get tired of seeing it?”

“I suppose that’s one way to look at things. I’m no expert on beauty. I’m a doctor, everything has a rhyme and reason, and I appreciate it and accept it as it is.” Victor shrugged, lowering his hat. “We’ll be nearing the meet up place soon.”

“We’re going to Outlook End?” Ellis questioned as they walked over the bridge.

“Yes, we’ll be heading to the Cracked Beaker.” Victor replied, bringing up the collar of his coat to hide his face. “Ah, speaking of which, here we are. Hands up.”

Ellis snickered. “So eager, Doctor. But if you say so,” They lifted up their hands and watched with amusement as Victor tied it up.

Once finished, he held the remaining rope and opened the door. “In.”

“Where did you learn such skills, Doctor?” Ellis asked as they were lead to the back booth, with a curtain hung in order to cover it.

“…I’ll leave that comment alone.” Victor sighed as he moved the curtain aside and graciously led Ellis inside. “Take a seat.”

“How polite of you, Doctor.” Ellis grinned, taking a seat across a man with a black cloak and hood. The cloak seemed to be a fine quality, the black dye is blacker than the dusk, and the material almost looks like silk. Most definitely, this person is royalty.

Victor took a seat next to Ellis. “Here is the person who wants to join the revolution, Magi Ellis.”

Ellis bowed and placed their tied hands on the table. “It is a pleasure to meet a member of royalty. I am Magi Ellis.”

The person frowned and pulled down their hood, revealing sharp features of the aristocracy. “I can’t believe it. I thought you died in Lunas’ civil war.”

“Ah, Prince Castor, a pleasure to see such a familiar face. I sincerely hope you and your twin sister as doing well.” Ellis grinned at him.

Victor looked at them both, at the wide, unbelieving eyes of his prince and the bright grin on Ellis’ face. “Er, no offense to this lovely reunion, but please do fill me in.”

“Of course, Doctor Victor.” Prince Castor gave an odd smile. “The person who sits next to you was one of Countess Hala’s commanders in the civil war, a hired mercenary by the name of ‘Stellaris’. As you may know, Solsia gave it’s…subtle support for Countess Hala and that was when I met them.”

Ellis grinned. “Prince Castor gave us the funding and resources needed for the civil war. So you can imagine my surprise when it seems he wants to start his own.”

“This is no civil war but a revolution, Magi Stellaris. My sister is supporting me and handling the court.” Prince Castor retorted.

“That would be Magi Ellis to you, my prince.”

Clearing his throat, Victor said, “I suppose they’re in?”

“Yes,” Prince Castor said, taking in the visage of a smug Ellis. “They are.”

“Wonderful choice, Prince Castor. I’ll be sure to live up to your expectations.” Ellis chuckled. “Now please untie me, this is getting rather uncomfortable.”

Victor untied their wrists, handing the rope to them. “Welcome to the revolution, Magi Ellis.”

“Thank you, Doctor Victor, I look forward to working with you.”

He’s not sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing, but he knows for sure that he’ll definitely be seeing Ellis more and more in the future. He can’t help but remind himself, this is strictly a business. Nothing more, nothing less, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of The Magician's Oath! I actually finished this a few days ago but decided to let it rest in my usb in order to work on the Village of Eallu. However since I met a bit of a writer's block with that I put this one up instead, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this like I have!


	3. The Work of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wakes up unsettled by a dream that feels too familiar. Meanwhile Prince Castor and his sister talk while watching the sunrise.

_He’s in a cave that shined with a ceiling of stars. There’s another person with him, smiling proudly. The words that come out are unintelligible. But there’s no mistaking the warmth in his chest._

_The scene blurs and he’s in a field in a suit. His heart is beating against his chest like a war drum. His mouth moves ‘I love you!’ but he does not know who he says it to. The two of them kiss, and he holds the other tight against him, afraid to lose the other._

_Then he’s in a ball with the other, holding them and spinning them around. He’s smiling brightly in this shining ball of brilliant yellows and reds, surrounded by people but the he only has eyes for- for someone he can’t even see properly. All he sees is black hair and eyes of the night sky twinkling back at him,_

_The world turns grey and he’s on the floor, weak and feeble. Tear drops fall on his face, stinging his heart as he murmurs their name. And with that he dies._

Victor wakes up drenched with sweat.

“That cursed dream again.” He scowls to himself as he gets out of bed. With a tiredness that comes with those dreams, he walks to the bathroom to splash himself in the face. Lifting his head, he gazes at his face in the mirror. His dark brown hair is a mess and his eyes are blood shot. His heart still pounding from the dream’s ending.

Dying wasn’t the part that bothered him. He’s used to court intrigues and the thought of death is one he had long since gotten used to. But the thought of dying in the arms of a person he loves, seeing that person sad and crying over him…

It pains him.

Who was he kidding?! He didn’t even know who that person is, let alone if they love him back or if he actually loved them. Groaning, he cradles his head in his hands.

“A dream is nothing but a dream.” He mumbled to himself.

That was another reason why he was so shaken by Ellis. Even if he had only met Ellis twice, there was no mistaking it.

Ellis and the dream person had the same kind of eyes, eyes that reflected a night sky.

He splashed water on his face again. “Don’t be stupid. All magicians have something shining in their eyes. It’s their magic that makes it shine like that.”

Victor reminded himself of what happened last time he thought he found the person from his dreams.

He thought he found that person from his dreams in the form of Court Magi Astria. A woman with shining eyes of burning coal and flowing hair as soft as silk and colored like mahogany. He thought he found a happy ending to a dream that ends with tragedy. It was a naïve and optimistic thought, a reflection of how foolish he was. In the end, it turns out she was simply using him.

“Dreams will never be more than dreams.” He scoffed. “Don’t be foolish.”

He walked out of the bathroom and pulled the curtains in order to watch the sun rise over the kingdom.

“Besides, that’s the last I’ll see of Ellis.” He smiled, “And I’ll be able to stay as far away from magicians as I have before.”

* * *

Prince Castor looked at the door of the balcony, the hand holding his tea cup lifted up, elegant and proper as a prince should be. “Princess Phlox, this one is graced with the Princess’ presence.”

“This Princess is flattered.” She smiled slightly, not too wide to be seen as vulgar and not too small to be seen as cold.

“Would sister Princess like to spend a bit of her spare time for this prince?” He asked, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

“To spend time with brother is an honour.” She curtseyed and took her place.

Prince Castor finally sipped his tea. “Sister is gracious and kind. How goes the flower garden?”

“The flowers are yet to be in bloom, brother. Their places still need to be adjusted and their thorns are yet to be cut.” She looked out at the rising sun, her expression as calm as a lake on a clear day.

Prince Castor put down his tea cup. His eyes flashed at her words. His sister may be having a difficult time arranging the courtiers to where they needed to be. They still have one spot that remains empty too… “And what of the roses?”

“The roses are about to bloom though the soil has not been good to them. This one fears they might wilt before the end of their flowering season.” Her voice never wavered or changed, just as calm as her expression.

Prince Castor gave her a long and thoughtful look. His sister has done well. There has been turmoil and pressure on their father in the form of the military in their court. He’s arranged for a few rallies in the common folk to stir the pot. The city guard has been growing tired and weary of the people protesting as such, the Guard Commander has been forced to make his move.

“And what of brother, how does his training fair?” She asked him politely.

“Training fairs well, sister. Recently, this one has begun to read on the civil war of Lunas. The magical mercenary, Stellaris, jumps out as extraordinary besides Countess Hala.” He examined her face, watching as nothing changed.

Her eyes turned to him despite her facing the rest of the kingdom. The sun having long since come up. “Does brother wish to study that person further?”

“No need, for it seems a friend has gifted this one a book of their exploits.” Prince Castor smiled. “The good Doctor is a kind and noble man.”

“Then this sister shall not pry into that matter. How goes the rest of brother’s training?” This is what he loved about his sister. She does not lose composure, no matter what she learns. No doubt, her mind is filling in the position of Stellaris as he had in the chessboard.

“It is doing well, dear sister. The sword is of better make but has yet to stand up against magical defenses. However, this one finds that a magical dagger does the job well. It’s a pity that the dagger is of bad material, as such another is being made.” The tea in his cup is growing cold. He looked at his reflection, looking at his own seemingly uncaring eyes.

“And what does brother intend to name the new dagger he will acquire?”

“Stellaris.”

The silence that followed held a delicate atmosphere as the sun finally broke through the horizon. Its golden crowning glory glimmering over the roof tops with its dazzling light. The sunlight lit the balcony, both warm and yet too cool. As if the sun also knows what treachery is happening in the kingdom of Solsia.

Prince Castor set down the cup. Precious porcelain clinking against one another as his sister finally faced him. They looked at the other’s hazel brown eyes. Unbidden, they both lift up their hands, a remnant of when they were children, still young and innocent. Much like looking at your own reflection in a mirror, their hands met in the air.

“…Mirror, mirror on the wall, will we get through it all?” Prince Castor asked, his voice a gentle whisper.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, I think we’ll get through it all.” And unlike the calm face that held no change from a few moments, his sister beamed at him.

His heart clenched. That smile was like a drop of sun, even the moon wanes and flowers blush in shame. His sister was the only one he would never think of harming. She knew him and he knew her.

Perhaps if they were not royalty, they would have had a better life.

“Get rid of the lackluster dagger, Princess Phlox. After that, the new one should do its job well.”

They let down their hands in sync.

“Fair winds, dear brother. This sister shall take her leave now.”

She leaves like the wind breeze, her face falling back to its neutral calmness. Her eyes unwavering as she turns and leaves him.

Prince Castor closed his eyes. There’s still plenty of things to be arranged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short compared to the last two due to the fact it's mainly a set up chapter. Once I stated writing Prince Castor's side, I realized I needed to adjust what I had set up for the court. Ah, I need to map out a proper web this time instead of doing mental charting. I thought I would give myself a break from writing even if it was just a day since I posted 'In the Water is Peace' for the Village of Eallu series but then I got the urge to write. Haha, who knew writing the formal way of speaking of nobility was fun? It's so pretentious and vague at the same time. I planned to reveal something in this chapter but then the set up took more that writing the reveal felt too hasty.
> 
> If you've read all the way down here, thank you so much! Please have a cookie and make yourself known by leaving a kudos or a comment, otherwise I won't know how many cookies I'm giving out. Heheh, have a nice day!


	4. The Schemes of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Phlox tasks Doctor Victor Maroon to bloody his hands.

Victor bowed down to this beautiful young man who sat properly on her cushioned seat. The sun’s light is filtered through the varied greens of the garden. Its heat blocked by the umbrella situated at the center of her table.

“Greetings to Princess Phlox,”

“Doctor Maroon, please take a seat.”

“Thank you, Princess.” He took his seat quickly.

He was given a message from one of the Princess’ personal guard to meet her for afternoon tea in her garden. He wondered if it was part of the revolution or if it was simply put related to the court. He’d rather not deal with the court in all honesty. The power climbing schemes are not as needed when becoming a court doctor since all you have to do is pass the licensure exams and then apprentice under the previous court doctor as he had done for Arianna Maroon.

“This princess has heard that you once held the fancy for someone.” Her voice is calm. As if simply stating the weather or a well-known fact.

Victor kept his eyes downcast. Confusion ran amok in his mind as he stated, “That is indeed correct, Princess.”

“And this person is the current Court Magi, Astria.” It was not a question. The two of them knew very well that Victor used to be in a relationship with Astria, it was the gossip of the court when Astria had left him once she got the position she wanted.

“The Princess is correct.”

Victor gritted his teeth, just what is the princess getting at? She wouldn’t summon him here to talk about the past or facts they both know to be true. Unless… His eyes widened. Ah, so that’s why. Astria has grown wild, only swayed by the words of those above her. She bullied those below her and ignored those equal to her. There for she cannot be controlled.

“Recently, Court Magi Astria has been making enemies. This princess worries for her and wishes the court to be harmonious with one another. As her former lover, it is impertinent that you take care of her.”

His eyes flickered and examined her. She has a face more beautiful than the flowers that surround them, a voice as pleasing as birdsong and wind chimes, and eyes of hazel, like smoke and sage in sunbeams that fall upon amber ambrosia, but that mind of hers is as sharp as a blade that has already tasted violence. It would have been cruel to ask the former lover of someone to kill them.

At least, if it was anyone else.

Victor is no stranger to power play. While he may not be eager to insert himself to the wars made in court, he understands that this was more than his old feelings and more than his position in court.

This was for the revolution.

“Understood, Princess.”

“You are free to go, Doctor Maroon.”

And with that, he bowed and left.

The garden is rather beautiful, he thought to himself. With various flowers and beautiful trees as well as a small fountain that held fishes charmingly catching the sunlight, it is a peaceful place. But every garden must have its thorns, and this one is in the form of the princess. Like poisonous hemlock she is enchanting yet deadly.

* * *

Victor found himself looking through his items. There’s many medicines that would grow deadly if taken in correctly. But he needs something that cannot leave a trace, so that crosses out the more flavorful and colored medicines. He frowned as he narrowed down his possibilities, bringing up the needed medicines. Now which one is the best for the occasion?

From innocent pills to beautiful plants that have yet to be processed into medicine, he has six to choose from.

His fingers danced over each of them, his mind bringing up their medicinal properties. To any outsider, he looks like a doctor thinking deeply on what could best help his patient. After he picked his poisons, he began to think about his plan. Astria has not changed in the past years they have known each other. Except, after she left they used this knowledge to avoid one another.

He glanced at the plants. For some odd reason, he's always been attached to medical plants that could also double as a poison. His instructor warned him to not play too much with them lest he himself dies of a poison of his own making. However, he knows better. With a chuckle, his hands began to move, preparing them for what's to come.

Despite how betrayed he felt and how he couldn’t dwell on his relationship with her, despite the fact he’s a doctor who swore to heal, despite what morality he pretends he has in the court…

He’s just as cruel as the rest of them.

* * *

It is a wonderful summer night as the ballroom's music is occasionally interrupted by the light sound of laughter and chatter. 

The full moon shines above, as it watches in silence as the court dines with false merriment. Tonight was the celebration of the first moon of April. It’s a tradition of Solsia, where they acknowledged the moon as much as they did the sun and the stars. Though he may only be part of the court as a doctor, he still had to attend, this also went for Astria

Normally they would avoid each other in these events. He would linger in the upper floors, on balconies or talk to people with a genial smile. She would be charming whoever with a free smile and that was it.

But now… He narrowed his eyes. On the inside of his sleeve is the concentrated extract he prepared, now time to do his act. Underneath his tongue is a medicine that makes him appear drunk, flushed skin, drowsy feel and all. The medicine had made the transition to appear drunk as seamless as possible, no one would question it.

The only reason he managed to keep his head clear is due to the pain.

And so for the first time in two years, Victor approached Astria. Her smile never changed from being dazzling. He wobbled his way towards her, eyes cloudy, he stumbled and threw his arms around her. Astria spilt her drink and glared at him.

“Doctor Maroon!” She scolded.

His breath smelt of alcohol as he spoke his apology out loud. “Ah, my apologies Court Magi Astria. I seem to have forgotten myself there.”

He hobbled himself as he tried to straighten up, only to trip once more. This time his hands were on her back, his head resting on her shoulder, he hid his mouth with his arm.

“Sorry, Astria, no hard feelings.” He laughed into her ear.

His hands injected her with the concentrated opium.

Stumbling back, he hid the injection in his sleeve and walked away to find a balcony, announcing he’s going to get some fresh air with a pained expression.

Many people had ignored it after all it was late at night and besides his position in the court is only a doctor. He’s there as a medical expert for the king as well as an on hand doctor. He took a glass of water with him to ‘sober up’ and waited for the inevitable.

Two hours later, a person shouted and called for his name.

He turned out, walking straighter than back then, his eyes scanning everything.

“Doctor Maroon! Court Magi Astria fainted.” A noble woman spoke, her voice wavering with hysterics. “It’s positively dreadful!”

“Everyone please step aside!” Victor called out, walking close to the comatose body. With his fingers on her neck, he waited for a pulse. After a few moments of intense silence, he announced, “Court Magi Astria is alive!”

Prince Antares, the older brother of Prince Castor and Princess Phlox, walked out of the crowd. “Guards, help the good doctor by sending her to the infirmary. Guard Commander Niall, I ask you to investigate this matter.”

The eldest prince has the aura of a man who must not be crossed. His hair is clean cut and perfect. Cold hazel eyes examining the crowd, Victor walked away as quickly as he could to the infirmary. Unlike the twins who were gentle and good with social gatherings such as these, Prince Antares was a more goal oriented type of man.

He seldom attended these type of gatherings in favour of doing whatever goal he had at the moment. Skillful with the sword, with a thirst for knowledge, the eldest prince often left the castle. He never truly stayed. As such, the twins have decided to let him be unless he decides to bid for the throne. It’s a pity, he thought, if Prince Antares goes against the twins then he’s afraid Solsia would be without their most talented Military Commander.

Looking at the occupied bed that held the pale and unconscious Astria, he began to go through proper diagnostic procedure. Who knew that a silver needle was all it took to break through her magical defenses?

Or, he frowned, was it…something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Lucem here, sadly! I thought I'd have Lucem in this chapter but I still have to *ahem* commit murder before that happens. At least you get to meet one of the other important members of the court, Prince Antares, who is also the Military Commander as stated by Victor. I've got a really complicated web of the court schemes haha, originally I planned fo twelve people but I'm not sure if my head will handle this ehe Oh by the way, I don't have an outline, haha so this will be interesting since I've only got major plot points in my head and nothing else to fill it in since outlines are ineffective for me ahaha So, what to do you think of Victor's little drunk performance? Any ideas on what Prince Antares could be up to? 
> 
> And as I have before, thank you so much for reading this chapter till the very end! I hope you have a nice day, I hope to see you again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, I feel rather motivated today, so here's the first chapter of 'The Magician's Oath' and the actual work that 'Memories of Magic' is the prequel of! Ah, I've got a basic outline that I'll flesh out as I go along, and I hope you stay and enjoy the journey with me. Thank you for reading this chapter and have a nice day :D
> 
> Edit (04-06-2020): I edited the summary but not the work itself haha


End file.
